


Dreams, Delights, Dilemmas... ("D" Day Drabble)

by Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto



Series: The Bonds Between Us [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aliterative drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto/pseuds/Lt_Zoe_Jebkanto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decidedly detailed, dramatic delirious day in the life of a certain Chief Engineer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams, Delights, Dilemmas... ("D" Day Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eirann and to Adm. OhBoy! Archer for all the fun!

Daybreak.  
Damn!  
Delightful dream dissolving.  
Drifting. Drowsy dilemma. Deny deceptively dangerous dozing.  
Dress.  
Dietary decisions.  
Drinks… Dairy? Darjeeling? Doubtful.   
Definitely decline disgusting (diluted!) decaf. Dreadful!   
Dismiss Danish. Doughnut? Decidedly delicious!  
Departmental duties.  
Dubious debriefings delivered. Destabilized dilithium? Dunno. D-Deck distorting? Depressurizing?   
Decisively demand data! Delete discrepancies’. Discover desirable details. Determine direct diagnostic doesn’t detect damage. Deuterium: dependably durable. Disaster diverted.   
Done. Departing.  
Drastically delayed dinner. Desperate digestive deprivation! Deliberating delicacies. (Don’t drool!) Dijon drenched drumsticks? Dill drizzled duck? Delicata? Dumplings? Debate decadent desserts: Divinity!  
Diversion. Dracula documentary.   
Doorchime divulges deepest desire.   
Divine! Dazzling! Delightful…   
Darkness descending.  
Dreaming.


End file.
